An ultrasonic probe has its individual piezoelectric vibrators connected to signal sending/receiving circuits, by which drive signals is supplied to the piezoelectric vibrators and signals detected by the piezoelectric vibrators are received. A conventional probe has signal sending/receiving circuits formed of component parts that are fabricated by being integrated, and the probe with the integrated circuits built therein has its piezoelectric vibrators and integrated circuits connected electrically through conductive wires. FIG. 5 is a perspective diagram showing an example of the conventional probes. In the figure, reference numeral 1 denotes piezoelectric vibrators that constitute the major part of the probe, and 2 are electronic circuits in connection with the piezoelectric vibrators, with both parts being connected together through connecting conductors 3 that are conductive wires, a flexible substrate, or the like. FIG. 6 shows another example of prior art. In the figure, portions identical to those of FIG. 5 are referred to by the same symbols. In the figure, indicated by 4 is a common electrode of piezoelectric vibrators 1, and 5 are signal electrodes of individual piezoelectric vibrators 1. Since the piezoelectric vibrators and integrated circuits of these conventional probes are connected through conductive wires as mentioned above, the number of electrical wirings increases in the case of a large number of piezoelectric vibrators such as a two-dimensional vibrator array, making the connection much more difficult.